1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a voice-activated module.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant is widely used in modern society. The electronic device generally has a first housing, a second housing and a sliding mechanism/hinge connecting the second housing with the first housing. A keypad is configured in the first housing, and a display is configured in the second housing. A user pushes or rotates the second housing, thereby opening/closing the portable electronic device.
However, the user may apply an excessive force on the second housing sometimes, and the portable electronic device can easily be broken. In addition, when hands of the user are injured or disabled, the user may have difficulty using the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.